


【KA】无法逃离的深渊（1）

by nana_SK



Category: KA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】无法逃离的深渊（1）

Arthit双手被绳子牢牢的绑在床头，像绸缎一样细滑白嫩的身体赤裸的陷在柔软的大床，上面布满了些许的青紫和红痕，两条腿被最大限度的打开，红肿的菊穴毫无掩饰的暴露在了空气中，Kongphop的粗长的分身不停的在其中冲撞着，Arthit扭动着腰肢承受着他的进攻。

“啊～嗯～”支离破碎的声音从干裂的嘴唇中不断溢出，口中分泌的唾液溢了出来，顺着嘴角滑落至下颚，在灯光的照耀下形成一道银线。

“下次还逃不逃？嗯？”Kongphop一只手拽着Arthit白皙的脚踝，把想向床头躲避的他拽了回来，然后下半身依然疯狂的在小穴里顶弄着，不停的在他敏感的前列腺粗暴的翻捣着，另一手自然的就附在了Arthit的胸前，随意的拨弄着夹在他肿胀的乳头上的乳夹，小巧的夹子上绑着小幅度震动的跳蛋，在充斥着淫靡气息的空间里“嗡嗡”作响。

“啊～！”敏感的乳头被刺激的瞬间，Arthit的腰一下就从床上弹了起来，蹙着眉头，紧闭着双眼，咬着牙承受着这过激的快感。

他全身都紧绷着仰躺在床上阵阵颤抖，细密的电流仿佛传遍了四肢百骸，过激的快感刺激的他连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的大脑里就像出现了一道白光，所有的声音这时都被置身在了脑海之外，片刻后，他泄了出来。不知道发泄了几次的分身，缓缓地吐出一股股的白灼，沾湿了Arthit粉嫩的玉茎。

“呵，即使被这么粗暴的对待，还是依旧很喜欢不是吗？”Kongphop向前抬了抬腰，本来滑出来的阴茎又重新插到了底。

“唔...”Arthit无力的瘫软在床上，身下的床单早就被他的汗水和分泌出的体液洇湿了大片，早就被操干到松软的菊穴依然不知疲惫的吞吐着Kongphop的粗大。

“还逃不逃了？问你话呢。”Kongphop捏着Arthit下巴强行掰过了他的脸，白净的脸上一片狼藉，双瞳失焦的望着天花板，睫毛上还挂着几颗晶莹的泪珠。

“唔唔...”Kongphop又狠狠的操干了两下，才听到Arthit的嘴里再次传来细小的闷哼声，可是依然没有回答他。

Kongphop看着Arthit爱搭不理的态度有些恼火，他拔出了分身，探着身子伸手解开了绑着Arthit手腕麻绳，白嫩的手腕上被粗糙的绳子勒出了一道一道的红痕，Kongphop只是淡淡的瞥了一眼，便收起了心中生起的心疼。

然后他狠狠的揪着Arthit的头发把他从床上拽了起来，强迫早已神智不清的他跪坐在了床上，随后就握着自己沾满了肠液的分身，架在了Arthit的艳红的嘴唇上，然后左右摩挲着，把Arthit自己分泌出的肠液均匀的涂在了他的唇瓣上，亮晶晶的粘液滋润了他干裂的唇瓣。

Kongphop一只手捏住了Arthit的下巴，手上的压力迫使他张开了嘴，Kongphop也没有再犹豫，而是直直的就把粗长的分身送入他的空中，湿热的口腔包裹着他的分身，他满足的叹息了一声便慢慢的在这小口里抽送起来。

“唔唔...”一股腥咸的味道在自己的口腔中蔓延开，来不及咽下的唾液全部流了出来，然后滴落在了床单上，Kongphop拽着他的头发强迫他抬起头，更加方便着自己的抽插的动作。

Arthit的喉咙收缩着想努力吞咽着自己分泌出的唾液，舌头也随之微微动了动，却不小心刮弄到了Kongphop分身上凸起的青筋，他浑身抖了一下便不敢再乱动了。

“Arthit你的小舌好软。”Kongphop勾了下嘴角调笑到，随后就加快了抽送的速度似乎是想让他舔弄更多，可是Arthit却怎样都不肯再就范了，一直偏着头躲闪着。

Kongphop用手固定住了他的下巴又狠狠的顶一下，“再张大点，你的牙齿碰到我了。”Arthit木讷着半张着嘴，下巴有些酸涩导致下颚都有些颤动。被动的吞吐着Kongphop的粗大，他的双眼有些失神，眼眶有些红红的，生理性的眼泪顺着眼角流出，在脸颊上留下一道水痕。

Kongphop又深顶了一记，硕大的阴茎直直的捅入他的喉咙深处，惹得Arthit一阵干呕，嗓子随之也蠕动着挤压着龟头，让Kongphop舒爽的闷哼一声，

“嗯哼～Arthit你可真厉害。”

Arthit的口中溢满了腥咸味混杂着唾液，而口中的巨物还不断的在顶弄着他喉咙的深处，而他却因为这诡异的快感勃起了。已经疲惫不堪的下身又悄然立了起来，却因为迟迟得不到爱抚，本来粉嫩的玉茎此时也染上了红色，他夹紧了双腿悄悄磨蹭着渴望着得到更多的快感。

Kongphop也发现了他身体的变化，不但没有理会转而又用手扶住了他的头顶，向下按了按他的头“来，专心点。”

看着跪在自己身下用嘴服侍他的Arthit，Kongphop的心中不禁升起一股满足感，这样的Arthit恰好满足了他的征服欲，他哼笑了一下，被迫抬起了Arthit的头，看着他空洞无神的眼睛，用戏谑的语言嘲弄道，“谁能想到你在道上混了这么多年，现在居然在我的床上，这么伺候我。”

Arthit的身体登时僵住了，瞳孔也因为这句话恢复了片刻的清明，Kongphop的话就像一把锋利的刀子直直的刺进了他的心脏中，心如刀绞。

Kongphop并没有在意Arthit的感受，而是攥着他的头发又抽动了两下，分身在他的嘴里抖了抖，咸涩的白灼全数喷溅到了他的喉咙里，有些许顺着气管流了下去，突然而来的热浪把Arthit呛到清醒，他的肺像是要炸裂一般的无法呼吸，令他不得不趴跪在床上干咳，胸腔强烈的震动使他眼泪都涌了上来，Arthit微微昂首还能看到他嘴角挂着的几丝的精液，一副淫靡的媚态。

Kongphop冷清的声音从上飘进了他的耳朵。

“下次再逃跑可就不是这么简单了。”

Arthit清如潭水的眼底涌现出了深深的绝望，他浑身无力的趴在了一片狼藉的床单上，胸膛起伏着慢慢喘息。

“呵...我还能逃到哪里去...”片刻后微弱的声音从Arthit有些嘶哑的喉咙里传出来，略带自嘲的语调像是在回答Kongphop，又似是在回答自己。

他的眼睛呆滞的看着落地窗外的夜景，此时窗外星星点点的灯光都映照进了他的眸子里，他的睫毛微微颤抖了两下，眼泪便不受控制的向外涌出，沾湿了身下的床单，从那氤氲着湿气的瞳孔里，依然可以看到初次相见时的那份倨傲，可是他的心却早已因为这段感情的洗礼而变得千疮百孔了......

—————

或许他从没想到，自己竟有一天会落得这般不堪的境地，一想到这个男人对他所做的一切，心中就涌起了满腔的耻辱与不甘。如果他们不曾遇见，如果他们只是擦肩而过，如果他们不是对方。那么这一切会不会变得不一样，可这一切又岂能皆如人愿，命运的枷锁还是将他们牢牢的捆绑在了一起。

互相折磨，无法逃脱。


End file.
